


Buy Me Your Time

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Shane McMahon thinks that he can impress Nikki Bella with just his cash, but she's simply not that materialistic.





	

Nikki Bella was at an expensive restaurant with her boyfriend, Shane McMahon, when his cellphone ringed for the 7th time in just 15 minutes of their arrival. "Ugh, sorry... this time it's HHH, so I gotta take it." Shane said, ashamed. "No, it's okay... I completely understand." Nikki said, trying to smile. "Thanks, babe." Shane said, getting out from his chair, then leaving the table. "Yeah, Trips?" He said, as he headed into the parking lot. "Kane?! You hired Kane to work with you on Smackdown Live?" Triple H said, mortified. "Yeah... it was... um... a last minute decision." Shane said, trying to play it off. "Did that huge jump at WrestleMania 32 do something to your head or something? 'Cause that's insane!" Triple H said, in disbelief. After talking on the phone for an hour with each other, they both said their goodbyes, then Shane quickly went back to finish his dinner with Nikki. "Let's just go..." She said, getting up from her seat. "Listen... I'm really sorry." Shane said, looking down. "You always are..." Nikki said, looking away. "Hey, I'll buy you something as my apology!" Shane said, slightly smiling. "Shane... I already told you that I don't want anything; I just want you!" Nikki said, shaking her head. "Okay... fine! I'll take you to Hawaii... with me... and no distractions." Shane said, combing his fingers through her hair. "I... I'd really enjoy that." Nikki said, blushing. "Oh, come here." Shane said, giving her a hug. They then finished up eating their meals.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i just received 4 kudos on my last fanfiction! :D so thank you oh so much you guys! :) but pretty please keep it up by leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this and that! ♡♥


End file.
